The Perfect Tree
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: Joss and Taylor are celebrating the holidays together and need to find the right tree to take home. #CareeseIsEternal


Disclaimer: Not mine. Holiday joy to everyone =^_^=

* * *

><p>The Perfect Tree<p>

"Hey Taylor, what about this one?"Joss took off her glove to feel the needles of the tree. She grimaced as the branch practically disintegrated. "Never mind, let's keep looking."

The parking lot was bustling with families looking for the perfect Christmas tree. It had become a tradition for Joss and her son to pick one together.

She knew that this was something that they did to take their mind off of her ex husband Paul. A few years ago, Joss had gone downstairs in the middle of the night to make sure Taylor was not peeking at his presents; instead she found Paul. Her heart had sunk as she saw the destruction of their tree and the gifts thrown into the fireplace.

Paul's PTSD had driven him to a bar that night where he ran up a two hundred dollar tab before coming home. There was nothing that could be done. Christmas morning, Taylor came downstairs to find Joss cleaning up the mess and chastising Paul.

Taylor had heard exactly what happened, but instead of crying, Taylor charged at his own father and began hitting him. He was angry about the lost gifts, but for the fact that Paul made Joss cry.

Joss held him back as her husband walked out the door. The next day, she filed for divorce.

Taylor still remembered what happened and kept reminding her that she did her best.

Joss and Taylor decided to split up, hoping to get through the aisles and find the right tree faster. She heard that there would be snow tonight and they needed to get home before it began.

In the middle of on aisle, Joss bumped into another person and turned around to apologize. "Sorry about that. I was just..."The rest of the sentence died on her lips when she realized who the other person was.

Standing over six foot in his long, black coat was none other than John Reese. "No need to apologize Detective. I know things can get pretty crazy around this time of year."

Joss was taken aback. "What kind of trouble are you getting yourself into this time John?"

He held his hands up in defense. "Actually I was just wrapping up a number." John pointed towards the owner of the lot. "There were some unhappy loan sharks that were ready to send him to the bottom of the lake with his own pair of cement shoes. I gave the guys to Fusco."

"Okay, but if the case is over, what are you still doing here? Stalking me again?" Joss snapped before crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just wanted to enjoy the scenery."

Her eye arched up. "Why do I not believe you John?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he went to stand next to her. "I also thought that I could be of some assistance to you in looking for a tree. There is supposed to be a storm heading our way soon and I wouldn't want you to get caught in it with Taylor."

Once again, Joss was getting "protective John" which warmed her heart, but she thought that there were probably other things he could be doing now that he was finished for the night. It was nice that he wanted to help her, though. "Well I want to get a small tree because it is just the two of us."

John shook his head. "Well with my help, you can get a bigger one this year."

"You don't have to do that. Go on home. Taylor and I will be out of here in a few minutes so there isn't any reason to worry."

Before she could offer another excuse, John caught her off guard by grabbing her hand. "I want to. Finch told me to enjoy the holiday season after we did our own celebrating over a round of beers." He held back a laugh at Joss's surprised look. "Yes, he does drink something other than tea. I was shocked when I found out myself. In all seriousness, I never wanted to enjoy the holidays until now."

It was then that Joss realized how important this was for him. Around this time last year, he didn't even have a place to call home. Instead, John was living on the streets and waiting for death to claim him. "Well what do you think about this one?" Joss asked before approaching another tree, in her own way letting John know that she was fine with him being there.

The smile he gave her was too warm for words as he did a thorough examination of the tree. "I think I saw another one over here that fits your specifications. It looks to be strong enough to last a while without making too much of a mess." Without thinking, John pressed a large hand on Joss's back. He felt her stiffen a moment before relaxing under his touch.

They walked towards the end of the aisle they were until they stopped in front of a pine tree that was larger than the others she had seen. Joss was impressed at his keen eye. "As much as I hate to admit, this is a really nice one. How am I going to get it home?" When she looked back at John, she already got her answer. "Oh right, like you haven't found a way to invite yourself into my home before."

"If you are worried about payment, a beer would suffice." As she laughed, Joss could hear Taylor calling out to her, drawing her attention as he got closer.

"Hey Mr. Badass" he greeted, seeing it was him next to his mom and not some stranger. They shared a friendly fist bump. Joss couldn't help but roll her eyes at Taylor's nickname for John. Ever since John had saved Taylor from Elias, Taylor wouldn't stop asking her about John so she told him some little white lies here and there. She had told him that John had been a new guy at her precinct and that they were assigned as partners. Taylor looked up to John, more than any other man in her life. Joss smiled that two of the men in her life were able to get along with each other. It was then that Taylor's attention went to the tree that they were standing in front of. "Wow, this looks nice Mom. Did John help you with it?"

Was she that obvious? "Yeah, he was actually here finishing up a job and offered to help me. You don't think that it's too big or anything do you?" She asked, not wanting to give Taylor the impression that she was going with John's choice if he had different one in mind.

Taylor shook his head. "No, all the ones that I saw were too small and I want to have a really nice Christmas tree this year before I go off to college."

Joss couldn't help but think about how fast her only son was growing up and her eyes began to tear up before she could regain her composure. "I know baby. John did find this one."

He stood in front of it, examining it briefly before turning back to Joss. "Mom, I think that this will be perfect. Is Mr. Badass going to help us decorate it?" She was taken aback by the question. It had been the first time since Paul left that Taylor asked to have someone else in their little Christmas tradition.

"Well I guess that's up to him. He did offer to help us get it home." She turned to John. "So what do you say John? Want to help with the tree? I can make us something to eat as a way of thanks."

He couldn't help but smile, thinking that his was the best gift he could have received. "I think I can fit you into my oh so busy schedule." The two shared a laugh before Joss reached into her pocket to grab the money so Taylor could pay the owner. John's hand stopped her. "How about I take care of this? I am the one that suggested this tree after all."

Joss shook her head. "You don't have to do that."

"You're right, I don't. I want to. Besides you're repaying me by cooking me some food. That's more than enough." John had wanted to add that he was happy that they wanted to share their holiday with him, of all people, but he held back. Joss was never a fan of him putting himself down. How could he help it? John felt like he didn't deserve anything good for all of the bad that he did; but Joss would never hear any of it.

She took a moment to think about it. Joss didn't want him to feel any obligation just because she asked John to spend the evening with her and Taylor. The offer was made out of friendship and she wanted to allow him the opportunity to spend the holidays with them. "For the amount that you are paying for this tree, I'm going to be sure to make my world famous meatloaf."

John looked at her incredulously before turning towards Taylor for confirmation. "She's not kidding John. Somehow my mom is able to make something as boring as meatloaf taste awesome. We can even watch the game after we're done with the tree."

There was warmth in John's heart at how the Carters were being so open with him. "That will be great Taylor." He then pulled the money out of his pocket and gave it to Taylor before watching him rush off to pay the owner. When he looked at Joss, he saw a strange look on her face. "What?"

She then pointed at his thin wallet. "I would have thought that there had been a lot more money in there considering that you get paid a lot for your job."

John shrugged his shoulders. "I usually donate most of the money I make to people who need it more than me. I'm happy with what I have right now." To show his appreciation, John took her hand and squeezed it.

There was another smile between them before she responded. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again SWWoman, I hope that you and everyone stay safe if you are traveling for the holidays. Today is Christmas Eve so for those of you who get to open gifts early, I hope that you get what you wanted and more.


End file.
